godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlandi crime family
mobsters]]The Orlandi crime family are a crime syndicate of the Sicilian Mafia that are based in Las Vegas, Nevada, and was founded back in 1906 by James Orlandi, who was a Mafioso from Sicily. The Orlandis became powerful in Las Vegas in the 1920s, but as the 1950s came by, the Orlandis found themselves in the golden age of Mafia history, and were one of the many families that were at the top of the pyramid. However, Don Salvatore Leone of the rival Leone crime family took over Las Vegas in the 1980s, and Don Leone took over all of their businesses and bombed their compound, killing James Orlandi's successor from 1945 onwards, Ray Perugio. Orlandi's family deteriorated ever since, and their current boss Michael Maggadino is serving 200 years to life imprisonment for loan-sharking, racketeering, murder, attempted murder, drug possession, bribing a federal law enforcer, and vandalism of property. History James Orlandi came over to the United States in 1904 at the age of twenty, seeking a land that he could gain money in, and get a good profession. He never thought of becoming a career criminal until 1905, when he witnessed a gang robbery of the Little Italy Savings Bank, and heard that $50,000 were stolen in an easy robbery. Orlandi founded his own gang in 1906 alongside future caporegimes Mark Angelino and Francesco Castellano, and robbed Central Manhattan Trust Bank in 1908. Orlandi took in the members of Adrian Marsigliano's gang after he killed Marsigliano, and formed his own family. Orlandi became rich after getting shopkeepers to follow him, as extortion was an infamia back then. His family moved to Las Vegas in 1912 when news came out that a grand new city was being built, and he invested in 50% of the nightclubs there. Orlandi allied with the Forelli crime family in 1934, a year after they were founded, and the two families rose to the top. Orlandi was involved in the Palermo War of 1935-1940, which was a fight between the Palermo crime family, Leone crime family, Forelli crime family, Orlandi crime family, Sindacco crime family, and Corleone crime family over Las Vegas businesses, resulting in a Corleone takeover of the city. The Orlandis also had a share, as they were allies. However, the Corleones took territory from the Orlandis in mob wars, even they were allied to one another, and the Orlandis fell from power. Until 1950, they were declining; Orlandi died in 1945. Then, Bugsy Siegel was murdered in 1947, giving them a ray of hope, as their business partner Moe Greene became the leader of most of Vegas' hotels, nightclubs, and casinos, and Greene made lots of money for the mob families that lived in Sin City. The Orlandis were restored to power in 1959, but in the 1960s, they fell from power. Don Ray Perugio was murdered in 1983 by the rival Leone crime family, and since then, their operations in Las Vegas were reduced to being a common street gang. Category:Sicilian crime families Category:Families